


Chained to You

by Raezbearycream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry Potter, Creampie, Cute Harry Potter, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Timeline What Timeline, Top Tom Riddle, Vaginal Sex, for now :), mostly porn rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raezbearycream/pseuds/Raezbearycream
Summary: Tom, a blossoming dark lord, finds a beautiful omega specimen at a pureblood slave auction. He wants to ravish the darling omega, Harry, just during his rut and fully intends to throw him away. Harry has never been just another forgettable hole to fuck, but finds himself at Tom's mercy. Forced into a submissive position, Harry discovers true pleasure. Unfortunately for Tom, he could have never truly predicted Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1027





	1. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish this to get a good idea of public opinion.  
> I know this chapter is a short tease, but I plan on expanding with other chapters if all goes well. I usually want to post 1K chapters at least but I liked the flow of this for one chapter. I may edit/expand this later.  
> I really love the ABO tropes and I need short sexy Tomarry fics.  
> I've never written for this fandom or pairing but I've been pretty inspired by the fantastic authors here.  
> It's really hard for me to hash out all the details in fics to even publish one chapter ;;  
> Love y'all! Happy holidays!  
> -Rae

The only chained omega in the lineup was perhaps the most enchanting and sensual creature the young dark lord had ever seen. Sure, he’d had his fair share of partners- all perfectly disposable and carefully chosen to serve a purpose- and admirers, but he had never seen anyone with eyes the exact poisonous green of his favorite unforgivable curse. 

Tom Riddle, still only known as Lord Voldemort by his Knights and other unsavory individuals with whom he had an ever-growing influence, had attended many covert pureblood events such as this to purchase specially trained omegas for every rut cycle. More often than not, the lucky omega would be used in a blood ritual afterwards or was given to his followers to do what they wished. The green eyed omega standing in front of Tom was precisely the type of omega he liked to ruin beyond all repair. 

The omega’s arms were suspended above his head and stretched just enough so the omega would feel the pain, but not enough to injure the little whore. His wild black curls framed his small face beautifully. His head was tipped up, exposing the tantalizing expanse of his pale throat to all the alphas present. The only thing that would keep an alpha’s fangs from piercing his mating gland right then and there was a small, thin collar that barely offered any protection. His big doe eyes were glossy with lust. His cheeks were rapidly pinkening with heightened arousal. The poor thing would probably be panting like a bitch in heat if it weren’t for the gag wedged in between his rosy swollen lips. The black leather gag was fastened around the omega’s head and a thick cock shaped protrusion covered in heat stimulant was wedged onto the omega’s tongue. Usually omegas wouldn’t be all trussed up like this or given extra stimulants, they were all wanton whores by instinct, but it was clear just by feeling the weight of the boy’s lethargic restrained magic that he must’ve been hard to subdue and tame. 

Tom’s dark eyes wandered down the captive omega’s body to continue the very important inspection of his next potential purchase. The boy was small in all ways, even for an omega. He was skinny and lithe, clearly unused to much food or exercise. A few ribs were visible. He appeared elven and innocent, almost ethereal in a way few could ever pull off, especially in the throes of lust. His breasts were nonexistent, and Tom noted the omega had clearly never been pupped or bred before. His nipples were puffy and raised, just aching to be bitten and sucked on. The omega’s perfectly flat stomach was a delightful challenge to Tom’s inner alpha. The urge to rigorously fuck an omega until they were fat with cum and eventually pups was instinctive to all alphas, and Tom was no exception. He never desired children but the inherent eroticism of breeding was irresistible. Killing his omega rut partners always served more than one purpose. 

The omega’s darling little button cock and balls were secured in a silver cage tied with a green ribbon and secured to his belly to ensure all alphas in attendance could see his cunt glistening with slick. The lips of his cunt were plump and reddened, spread wide open with an extremely large knotting dildo. The dildo was clearly too large for the tiny omega to take, which made the sight more arousing. The unusual size was obviously meant to punish the tiny omega. Looking closely, Tom could see the dildo protruding from the boy’s stomach. Slick streamed down the omegas thighs as his body desperately tried to produce more. Heat stimulant must’ve been coated on the dildo in order to coax his hole that wide. That dildo would have to be removed magically to avoid hurting the boy. Tom could see the omega’s pussy walls desperately squeezing at the artificial knot as if it could milk all its cum quickly and then force out the intrusion like a dutiful but suffering newly deflowered bride. Tom licked his lips. This omega would do just fine. He snapped his fingers to gain Abraxas Malfoy’s attention and gestured to the omega with one hand. Malfoy swiftly stood and left the Dark Lord to his thoughts. This omega would be procured for his bedchamber, no matter the cost.


	2. Abraxas Aside: Acquistions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas procures omega Harry for his lord and thinks sexy thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years y'all! Here's my gift to you. I thought about posting on Tom's birthday but decided fuck it happy new year. I won't be posting regularly, but I had this done and decided to post. I'm still figuring things out as I go along and would love to hear what you guys think.

Abraxas had to admit to himself that the omega his lord was interested in was a sight for sore eyes. The omega’s eyes perfectly matched the Slytherin green that adorned the childhood dorm he had shared with the dark lord. It was a color that reminded him of simpler, happier times but also of his Lord’s ancient and noble heritage. Big beautiful eyes that promised a good time and promised death like the green of the killing curse. The rest of the omega’s body fit the perfect image of a young virginal omega; a tight body with only the slightest curves in all the right places. The fluids the sensual creature was leaking all over the stage smelled divine even from a distance.

The omega’s restraints worried Abraxas a little. A more foolish alpha might just think they were for show and the pleasure of the bidders but there was no doubt in the Malfoy lord’s mind that they were there for one reason: to keep the omega in his place. Abraxas couldn’t sense magic like his lord, but he had been to many omega auctions and even held a few himself. Small runes were carved into the chains to keep the slave’s magic at bay. The amount of drugs being pumped into the omega through the dildos in his mouth and pussy was very likely enough to down an erumpent. The larger dildo nestled in the omega’s soft welcoming folds could hold a lot of heat stimulant and was charmed to release the drug in spurts similar to an alpha’s cum. The drug could get into the bloodstream much faster without going through the digestive tract. The mouth dildo served to keep him quiet and gave him a cock to stretch his pretty mouth around. They kept the omega in a constant state of euphoria and compliance while being filled with the closest thing to an alpha cock on either end. 

‘They really pulled out all the stops for this one omega.’ He couldn’t help but think.

Abraxas knew his lord was intelligent and cunning and that he must’ve known the omega might be a hassle. He knew saying anything about the omega slave’s state would only be taken as him speaking against his lord. And he would never intentionally speak against him or doubt his judgement. His master and friend looked upon the omega with a hint of undisguised lust that was only detectable to those who knew him well. The dark lord was a master of control. It was clear to Abraxas that the powerful wizard lusted for the captive omega’s body and blood. He licked his lips thoughtfully. He took his long blond hair out of its black acromantula silk ribbon and imagined using it to tie up the omega’s petite cock and balls instead of the much cheaper ribbon being used with that positively medieval cock cage. He was of the old pureblood mindset that omegas did not deserve to cum or derive pleasure from their acts. They were only meant to serve their masters and provide their wombs for the use of noble houses.

Abraxas made a motion with his wand at the auctioneer and the omega was quickly taken off the stage. He looked at his lord for permission and swiftly walked over to speak with the auction’s host. He was led into what appeared to be the man’s poorly furnished office. The portly host was delighted to sell another omega to an esteemed pureblood lord such as himself. He claimed the Malfoy lord’s status was why he sold the black haired omega at a discounted price and threw in the needed restraints and additional heat stimulants for no extra charge. Abraxas narrowed his eyes at the host after handing him a still generous sum of money.

“You best not have sold me a subpar slave or you’ll regret it,” the Malfoy lord sneered his trademark family sneer.

“N-n-not at all, Lord Malfoy! H-Harry’s just a refreshingly feisty little omega, but nothing a real alpha like yourself couldn’t handle.” The man simpered.

“Harry? What a dreadfully common name. And I could certainly handle any omega I choose, I will not have anyone imply that I cannot.” Abraxas paused and concentrated on not hexing this pathetic worm of a man. “Alas, this pretty little omega is not for me, but I may partake in his delights soon enough,” Abraxas brushed his hair over his shoulder. He leaned down to whisper threateningly in the auctioneer’s ear. “ This ‘Harry’ shall be delivered to our lord’s manor immediately. On your head be it if that omega causes him any trouble or if he does not arrive in the next five minutes. Am I understood?”

The host whimpered and nodded. Unsatisfied with that answer, Abraxas gripped the man’s jaw tightly in one hand. His Malfoy lordship ring pressed painfully into his face.

“Use your words, I will not accept anything less as an answer.” The Malfoy Lord hissed haughtily with all the practiced rudeness of a self-assured pureblood.

“Y-Yes, Lord Malfoy. It will be taken care of immediately. I assure you my omegas are of the absolute best quality-,”

“That is all I needed. You may carry on with your work here.” Abraxas interrupted harshly. He took his hand off the man’s face and rubbed it onto his robe in one swift motion. It would need to be washed immediately by his house elves. He turned and walked away, not sparing a glance at the terrified host. His lord’s omega would be arriving shortly. His task was complete for the time being. His lord had left while he was busy purchasing the omega. He was likely making preparations for the boy’s stay. There was no time to dawdle. Abraxas could only hope that he could have a piece of the omega before the dark lord decided to kill the poor thing. No matter how troublesome or powerful that omega was, Abraxas believed he would meet the same sticky end as the rest of the omegas the dark lord had bedded. He flooed back to his manor, expecting to be called upon by his lord in the next few days when his rut ends and the green eyed purchase had served its predestined biological purpose. ‘Harry’ would be nothing but a hole to be used by his betters in the coming days, or so he thought.


	3. Harry's Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV. Harry and Tom finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya it's Rae again!  
> Things are heating up. I know y'all wanted Tom and Harry to meet. Next chapter is gonna be Tom's POV of this. Can't wait to know what y'all think!

Harry couldn’t see. At some point the omega snatchers had blindfolded him. He supposed it was to protect the privacy of his buyer, not like he wouldn’t find out soon enough. He was taken to a new location- his buyer’s home from what he had overheard. 

His shackled hands rested on naked thighs. The wide cock gag was still in his mouth, slowly dripping its narcotic fluid. He couldn’t make a sound. His tongue was trapped under the heavy weight of the fake cock. His mouth had never felt so full. It felt like he was suckling on a grossly oversized pacifier. The cock cage was so tight. It painfully dug into his flesh. The worst part for Harry, yet probably the best part to anyone who might see him like this, was the massive magical dildo shoved up his omega cunt. Not to mention the knotting function on that thing. No matter how much he shifted around or worked his inner walls, he couldn’t move the sex toy a smidge. Even without it being charmed to lock inside of his body he probably wouldn’t be able to take it out. The more his cunt squeezed and massaged at the invasive toy the more “cum”, or mind and body altering drugs, would fill his womb. Harry was naturally always moving and his body couldn’t stop instinctively reacting to the toy. Harry hoped the alpha would have mercy on him and take the dildo out quickly. After all, he would need it out to fuck him properly and use him as a rut aid. But Harry knew most alphas had a sadistic streak a mile wide when it came to the comfort and pleasure of omegas. 

Harry could feel soft sheets under his naked ass as he intently listened for any sign of the alpha. He was in a bedroom then. Lovely. As soon as he could get the monster cock out and with it the most prominent source of the drugs the better. It would take a bit for the drugs to lessen in his system. In that time, he could play the role of a perfect omega. While the drugs did make him horny and more easily susceptible to the manipulations of a naturally dominant alpha, Harry prided himself in being resilient and unbreakable. Even when it came to the mind arts or the Imperious. Besides, heat stimulants didn’t impact omegas as much as a real, full blown heat. He could and would endure the pain and the humiliation until he found the perfect moment to strike. Rut is a key weakness for any alpha just like a heat is a key weakness for any omega. Not that traditional alphas ever saw it that way. Omegas to them would always be wanton little worms begging to be tied to their big meaty cocks. Bloody knotheads.

The sound of a door creaking open had Harry tensing. His senses picked up two things about the newcomer: his scent and the feeling of tangible magic power in the air. The scent was undeniably alpha. The smell of apples and cinnamon rose to meet his nose. The alpha smelled exceptionally strong, clearly on the verge of rut and leaking attractive hormones. His power washed over Harry like a wave, overwhelming him with its strength and pressure and rightness. The omega’s own magic squirmed, desperately struggling to reach out to the alpha. The runes on Harry’s cuffs glowed as they repressed his magic further. Footsteps echoed across the room as the alpha approached ever nearer. A thumb pressed into his cheek just below where the blindfold sat. The omega shivered with anticipation. 

“Such a pretty little thing. And all mine.” The alpha crooned in a deep baritone as his lips pressed lightly against Harry’s ear. “How are you holding up, hm? It’s such a shame they covered your eyes but I must confess-,” he paused to blow a small puff of air directly into the omega’s ear, “that it is-,“ puff. “incredibly arousing-,” puff. “to have you so completely-,” puff. “utterly-,” puff. “at my mercy.” He gave one last puff of air into the omega’s ear and offers a small sharp nip before pulling back.

All of Harry’s senses were on overdrive. His skin was covered in goosebumps and the hair on the back on his neck was standing up. His toes curled in pleasure as the alpha spoke every word, every syllable, voice dripping with lust and dark promise. Merlin, how could a voice be so attractive? He felt so raw and sensitive in the presence of this man, as if all sensation had been carved out of him only to come back 1000 times stronger at this alpha’s very command. He felt bewitched. His thighs twitched and his muscles tightened, again triggering the chemical release of the dildo stuffed inside of his tight heat. The alpha must have noticed the slight movement of the sex toy because he chuckled lowly.

The alpha grabbed him by the slim collar adorning his neck and pulled him off the bed into his arms. Harry relaxed slightly, feeling the cool material of the alpha’s rich robes against his naked body. But he couldn’t relax for long. A resounding smack echoed around the room as the alpha firmly slapped his shapely ass. Harry started and tried to push back at the alpha futilely with his shackled hands. The slap and the tightening of the muscles activated the charmed dildo again as a pulse of fresh fake cum filled him up. He couldn’t help wish it was the mystery alpha’s cum sloshing inside his cunt and being absorbed into his body. Smack. Smack. Smack. Several smacks later of varying intensity had him teary eyed and drooling through his wide cock gag. He was desperately leaning against the alpha’s strong chest for support. The alpha gripped him tightly by the hips and set him back on the bed.

The alpha ran his fingers along the omega’s sides as if assessing the softness of his skin. Harry shivered delightedly as featherlight touches trailed sinfully slowly over his stomach and thighs. A weight was lifted off of the omega’s throat as the alpha vanished Harry’s collar wandlessly and wordlessly. Harry inwardly moaned at the display of power. The alpha pressed his nose firmly into the delicate hollow of Harry’s throat, scenting him. The intimate gesture caused the omega to whine into the gag and instinctively inhale more of his alpha’s scent. Sweet apples and the sharp warm spark of cinnamon made him want to rip off his gag to lick and nibble his alpha’s mating gland. Maybe he’d even sink his teeth in and… His thoughts trailed off just as the alpha licked a stripe along the sensitive skin of the omega’s own mating gland. Suddenly the alpha tensed and moved away. Harry’s omega instincts whined at the loss of a mating bite. Did he disappoint his alpha somehow? And yet, Harry was mostly relieved. Mostly. 

No immediate sound or movement from the alpha made Harry nervous. What was he planning now? The alpha came forward after a few moments of silence and placed his hands on the sides of Harry’s face. With a small whispered enchantment, the darkness obscuring Harry’s vision was gone. He blinked at the sudden influx of light and peered up at the alpha through his long dark lashes. The alpha was the most breathtaking person Harry had ever seen. Chestnut hair sat perfectly coiffed with a single pretentious curl resting over his forehead. Dark mahogany eyes with a reddish tint starred into his own. They were utterly captivating. Harry starred into the man’s eyes as if in a trance. He’d never seen eyes quite like that before. They held some sort of tantalizing dark magic in their depths.

Yes, Harry could envision giving himself to this alpha. Only this alpha. He instinctively spread his legs wider for the handsome alpha, his gaze never once leaving that of the dark eyed wizard. The other man smiled at Harry’s instinctive submissive actions knowing his that his mere presence had caused them. Hands gripped combed through his messy black hair and reached the buckle on the back of the gag. A whispered phrase had the device unlocking and releasing into the alpha’s hands. He gently pulled it out of Harry’s mouth as a long trail of saliva came off with it and dribbled down the omega’s chin. Harry whined aloud at the absence of the fake cock in his mouth. The alpha simply laughed and Harry ducked his head, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

The alpha tilted Harry’s head up so he was looking directly into the omega’s green eyes and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. “You’ll be so good for me, won’t you, Harry?” 

Harry purred at his alpha as he lightly stroked the redness surrounding his lips left by the previously taut gag. Saliva is wiped off his chin by long gentle fingers. Yes. He’d be so good for his alpha. His body responded by releasing more slick around the dildo, this time enough to actually drip down the large toy. He rested his cheek on the alpha’s palm and blinked up contentedly at the man. Merlin, what he wouldn’t give for this alpha’s cum inside him, filling him up so nice and good. He imagined the alpha’s cock would be long and thick, big enough to give him litters of pups in one powerful stroke. He knew his alpha would be strong enough to protect him and their pups when the time came, likely sooner than later. He could envision himself heavy with pups lying in wait on this very bed for his wonderful alpha to come home.

There was something terribly wrong, a small part of Harry thought. The omega continued to purr as thoughts of his alpha filled his pretty little head.


	4. Tom in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's POV of last chapter. Tom loves to be a dom because he loves power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> I decided to add in Tom's mindset more to round out the narrative. I think he turned out delightfully evil and hot. Let me know what y'all think about Tom!
> 
> People were wondering about Harry's characterization last chapter. Harry will not be helpless or completely out of it the whole fic. I wanted to write him in sub mode and at some point I'll write him with a little more Harry and a little less omega. Please be patient and enjoy the sexy scenes. Next chapter Tom is gonna get his dick sucked !!
> 
> A big thanks to all the commenters and people who left kudos! Your support keeps me writing. I get ideas as I go and I have a basic outline planned. I can tweak elements to improve the story based on your thoughts.  
> I have a few Tomarry WIPs I'm working on currently and would love to share them with you sometime too.
> 
> I'm super glad people like my style! It makes me blush. I'm not exactly sure what my style is or how I'd describe it but I'd like to think of myself as that kermit the frog typewriter gif. I bang it out when it wants to be banged out.  
> -Rae

Tom could feel his rut coming in like an approaching storm. The weight of his increasing pheromones and irritated magic felt like ozone in the air. Tom prided himself in being an exceptional alpha in every way. He was strong, talented, charming, and most importantly in control of his natural impulses. A rut certainly complicated things, but in no way did his ruts make him weak like an omega in heat. Although ruts upped his sex drive to the nth degree, he always maintained power over his partners. Tom Riddle’s motivation, his calling, would always be power, whether it be sexual power or magical power.

His ruts made him more temperamental and less careful when it came to preserving his outwardly pleasant façade. Though, he never needed to maintain a mask around his pathetic omega rut aids anyway. He could be as rough and as cruel as he wanted. Once he even bit through an omega’s jugular instead of the unworthy creature’s mating gland like it had been expecting. He remembered the event vividly and often revisited the memory with fondness. Licking the blood off of the dying omega’s throat had been… extremely stimulating to his primal alpha sensibilities. Alphas had violence in their design. It was a simple fact that many omega rights groups refused to consider. Predator and prey. Alpha and omega. It was the natural order of things.

Tom had a feeling that his new omega rut aid was something special. Maybe it was his haunting green eyes or his slight figure. Perhaps it was his scent and the sheer amount of omegan restraints had to be imposed on him at the auction. Whatever the case was, Tom was certain his rut would be enjoyable. An omega of that bewitching caliber had to have a set of particular bedroom talents. 

It didn’t take long for the omega to arrive. Tom was alerted immediately by his manor’s wards. He took his time walking back to the bedroom where the boy was delivered. He would never allow himself to look desperate after all. He spent the walk contemplating what he’d do with the boy. Of course he’d fuck him until he cried and then fuck him some more. Would he let the poor omega cum at all? Their sweet suffering was always music to Tom’s ears. He could conceivably make the omega cum on his knot and only on his knot. 

The dark lord stood in front of his bedroom door, feeling the presence of a fertile omega as his rut addled body began to heat up. Behind the door was a sight to behold. Harry, as Tom knew the omega was called from his auction listing, was bound and desperately waiting for an alpha. Tom’s innate magic rushed to cover the boy at the behest of its master’s possessive nature. The dark magic twirled around the boy, curling around his unclothed body and brushing through his midnight black curls. The omega’s body jolted at the feel of the headiness of the alpha’s magic. Tom saw the boy’s magic begin to seep out of his core in an attempt to touch Tom’s overbearing magic. The runic cuffs binding the slave’s hands lit up brightly and the magic was forced back into the boy. The fact that his magic could come out at all with those cuffs on baffled Tom. He’d have to examine that more closely later. No matter how powerful the omega was, he could never compete against Tom’s power. 

The omega smelled of oranges and chocolates, of things that were a luxury to a young orphan Tom with no money and no importance. It reminded him of his progress but also of his initial trials and tribulations. Of a past he’d rather leave behind. That being said, the omega’s scent was very complimentary to his own. They were palpably compatible in a basic sense. The urge to see the omega’s stunning eyes overwhelmed him in that moment. He touched the soft skin below the omega’s silken blindfold. No, not yet. He was the master here and he’d make sure Harry knew it. The deprivation of one sense heightened the response in all the others. Tom would make sure Harry could feel him more intensely for a little tease. 

He nipped at the boy’s ear and voiced his claim, words oozing sin and sexuality. This had caused a lovely reaction from the naked omega. His skin was flushed with arousal. The muscles in the boy’s thighs jumped and he quickly squeezed his legs together. Ah. How could Tom forget that lovely dildo? He couldn’t help but be amused at the omega’s predicament. The sadistic alpha would love to make it harder on him. To see him scream and squirm in the overwhelming, torturous pleasure that he would oh so generously provide. 

Grinning to himself, Tom grabbed the omega by his collar and dragged him forward into his arms. He let the omega relax against his chest briefly before raising a palm to his supple backside. His hand came down harshly on the omega’s pert ass. He’s immediately treated to the sight of the engorged dildo flexing in Harry’s cunt and releasing its fluid as the boy’s muscles clench. The boy’s reddened checks looked painful. Naturally, Tom had to smack the omega’s ass again and again and again. He’d done it partially for his own amusement, partially for the arousing picture the omega made with each hit, and partially to show the omega his place under Tom. The omega looked like a drooling mess of frayed nerves, struggling to decide whether he felt pleasure or pain. Each strike caused the toy to release more juices into the omega’s eager cunt. He stopped when he was satisfied. Tom envisioned his own cock delving between the omega’s pretty legs soon enough. His cock twitched in his trousers at the thought.

The boy’s scent was blooming with his arousal. Tom manhandled the boy back onto the now rumpled sheets of his bed. He ran his hands lightly calloused from wand work over the omega’s supple skin, relishing the feel and the knowledge that the omega felt every stroke of his fingers tenfold. He allowed himself to trail his hands lower towards the toy protruding from the omega’s hole. He teased the boy’s sensitive spots and continued to breathe in the heady natural perfume of the omegan sex. The scent was having an effect on his alpha instincts. The impulse to fuck and claim the omega then and there was strong, but Tom was always a man of culture, and therefore a man that enjoyed the intoxicating torture of foreplay.

He vanished the boy’s collar without much of a thought and pressed his nose into the origin point of the pretty young thing’s scent. His mind was getting cloudy in the mere presence of this omega. Tom was slightly concerned, but his alpha instincts where howling with excitement and elation. He lapped at the divine mating glad presented to him. He wanted so badly to bite down and feel the boy’s blood under his teeth as the binding magic set in-… Tom abruptly stopped his course of action. Tying himself down to an omega was out of the question. Allowing himself to lavish his attentions on the boy’s throat had been a mistake.

He cupped the omega’s face between his hands and whispered the incantation to take off the blindfold. Bright green eyes blinked up at him from under long black lashes. Transfixed, both alpha and omega could only stare at the other. Tom truly thought they were quite lovely eyes. Perhaps he’d keep them after the boy’s untimely demise. 

Tom was surprised to see the omega spread his legs for him without a single command or request. His surprised expression quickly turned to a cocksure grin. Oh, he’d get between the omega’s legs soon enough, but first he had to take the mouth gag off. Tom popped the cock apparatus out of his companion’s mouth. It was positively dripping in saliva and residue from the drug. Drool drippled down the omega’s chin and the omega whined. His lips were puffy and red from being stretched around the fake cock. Tom wondered how they’d look stretched around his girthy alpha cock. The omega looked away from Tom in embarrassment of his condition. That just wouldn’t do. He took the omega’s chin in his hand and tilted his head up so their eyes would meet. 

“You’ll be so good for me, won’t you, Harry?” Tom purred salaciously, kissing the corner of the boy’s bruised lips. Tom stroked the red lines the gag left around his mouth and face.

The omega purred back, responding so beautifully to Tom. Was it the compatibility of their scents that made this creature so compliant? Tom wasn’t sure. Heat stimulants tended to greatly influence the actions of omegas, but this was certainly a first for Tom with how quickly and easily this omega was succumbing to his instincts. A magically powerful alpha could, however, cause a better reaction from an omega. It could also have something to do with the scent compatibility Tom noticed earlier. A heat would cause a similar reaction from an omega, but heat stimulants did not actually induce a heat. This all boded very well for Tom.

He wiped the drool off of the omega’s face since the boy couldn’t do it himself. His drooly foggy eyed visage was disgusting and arousing to Tom at the same time. The omega’s slick dripped slowly down the length of the dildo and onto the sheets. The boy was gagging for a real knot. Tom blinked in surprise as the omega rested his face in the alpha palm in a show of perfect submission and trust. His omega looked at him pleadingly, willing him to make him feel good. After all, Harry was Tom’s omega. Tom felt powerful. And power felt good. His eyes gleamed red. And he smiled.


	5. Gagging for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom teases Harry some more. And finally some sex! Gosh, it's getting hot in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! I love writing this story and I hope you love reading it. As always, I love to hear your thoughts and predictions. I gotta say posting/writing sexy chapters always makes me feel a bit nervous lol. But it feels nice to post on a Monday to uplift the week.  
> 
> 
> My birthday just passed and man I feel so old at 23 lol. I visited my mom for my birthday and she was hospitalized for covid the next day. I'm praying my test comes back negative. I was negative before I visited and I wore a mask. I'm a bit stressed at the moment haha but writing helps.

Harry pawed at the cock cage with his shackled fists and whined. There was a lustful glimmer in the alpha’s eyes and Harry hoped he could get the alpha to speed things up. Tom grabbed his wrists tightly and drew them away from the omega’s body. 

“Good omegas don’t touch themselves unless their alpha allows them to. I thought we agreed you were going to be a good boy for me. Already misbehaving.” Tom tsked disapprovingly.

Harry’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He struggled to get any words out. He didn’t want to misbehave for his alpha at all. “I-I’m so sorry, p-please I need-.”

“Oh, you need something from me?” Tom purred darkly, massaging the boy’s trapped wrists. The omega nodded and offered a watery smile. He chastely kissed the boy’s knuckles before letting go of his hands.

“Beg for me, my little omega, and I’ll consider foregoing your punishment like the merciful alpha I am. Beg for a taste of my cock. You need it inside of you so badly, hmm? Go on. You crave the taste of it.” Tom purred imperiously, voice deceptively soft and inviting yet holding a distinct undertone of violence.

“Alpha please! I need your big cock inside of me. I want you to fuck my throat so I choke on your knot. I need your cum filling my mouth until I can’t breathe. Please, alpha!” Each word sent an additional jolt of fire through his veins. He could see the handsome alpha was similarly affected. Harry panted, tongue lolling out. His mouth was watering. He suddenly needed his alpha’s cock pressing on his tongue so badly. 

Tom licked his lips. His pupils were widened in lust. His cock hardened within the confines of his trousers. “On the floor. Between my legs. Now.” Tom spread his legs apart, waiting for the omega to obey.

Harry hastily scrambled to get up, only to tumble off the bed in a clumsy tangle of limbs. He blushed and regained his bearings before crawling on all fours over to the alpha. He kneeled in front of Tom and looked up at him through his dark fringe, eyes wide and pleading. The naked omega eyed the clothed alpha expectantly.

“Good boy.” Tom smiled, pleased, and ruffled Harry’s curls. He tangled his fingers in the omega’s unruly black strands and roughly pulled his head forward. Harry whined as his mouth was forced right against the outline of alpha’s cock. The omega raised his hands to paw at the offending trousers. His shackles made him hardly better than an animal, let alone a wizard sans magic. A wandless and wordless stinging hex hit his hands and he jolted in surprise.

“Enough of that. Show your alpha how desperate you are. Use your mouth.” The dark lord commanded.

Harry mewled in disapproval but obeyed his orders. He sloppily tongued Tom’s bulge. Long, bold strokes of the omega’s tongue betrayed his inexperience and his anxiousness to be taken by the very cock he was servicing. He was very enthusiastic, Tom had to give him that. He gripped the boy’s midnight black locks tighter, causing him to cry out in pain. Tom pulled him off his clothed cock and swiftly opened his trousers with one hand. He pulled his cock out and watched the omega salivate. He slowly slid his hand out from the omega’s hair and dragged his fingers down the boy’s youthful face and pale throat. He looked to see the omega’s green eyes were solely focused on his newly freed alpha cock. He purred lightly in approval.

“Well, omega? What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to have my cock in your pretty little mouth. I assure you it’s much bigger than that pathetic little gag you had weighing down your tongue.”

Harry took that as permission and nearly shoved his entire face into the alphas groin in his frenzied state. He licked up the alpha’s long cock, savoring the taste. The gag had prepared him somewhat, even though it was much smaller than a real alpha’s cock. Naturally, he tried deep throating it very quickly and nearly choked. Tom had to grab him by his hair again and pull him off his cock. He slowly inched his cock inside the omega’s wet and willing mouth until it was fully sheathed. The omega hummed in pleasure and Tom could feel the vibrations traveling through his sensitive dick.

Tom allowed the omega to slowly move up and down his cock as he gazed at the omega’s bruised wet lips. The omega slurped and sucked heartily. It felt divine. When Tom finally had enough, he grabbed the boy and slammed his face down so his nose was buried in his dark pubic curls. He began fucking ruthlessly into the boy’s throat, his balls slapping into the omega’s chin.

Harry loved his alpha’s musk and the overpowering smell of his pheromones. He tasted so good on his tongue and so heavy and warm. He devoured the man’s cock like an overexcited child with an ice cream on a hot day. And when the alpha started to really fuck his mouth? He was in bliss. His eyelids fluttered as he sat and let himself be completely used for the alpha. He rubbed his lower body along the hard wood floor, moaning around the large cock in his mouth as the dildo in his pussy dragged along the floor. He moved his lower body faster, wanting release yet knowing it would not come. Another rush of fluid was released into his waiting cunt.

Tom noticed the omega’s movements and ground his polished shoe down onto the boy’s groin in warning as he continued fucking his mouth. Instead of taking the warning for what it was meant to be, Harry rutted against his shoe, thrusting his lower body against the leather material. Tom ground his foot down harder, which only aroused the boy further. The boy was grateful to rub against Tom’s shoe. It was an arousing sight, and it was invigorating to Tom’s dominant instincts. The dark lord could feel his knot beginning to form and pulled out of the eager mouth with a pop. He’d save his knot and his cum for the omega’s hungry cunt. Saliva once again dripped down the boy’s chin. Tom rubbed his cock possessively over Harry’s face. Harry gave it cute little kitten licks as if he couldn’t get enough of it. Tom pulled away to look at the debauched face of his omega.

Harry was panting heavily. Saliva and Tom’s precum were smeared all over his lips and face. His green eyes glimmered brightly with lust. Tears prickled in his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. His throat was incredibly sore. He wished the alpha had knotted his mouth. He desired the feel of cum dripping down his throat but his pussy was absolutely throbbing in want. It was almost painful how much he needed the alpha inside of him. He turned around and presented his ass in the air to his alpha and spread his thighs. He wanted his alpha’s cock now.

Tom grabbed the substantial magical dildo dangling between the omega legs. “Oh, you want this out, right, darling? You want me to take this out and put my cock in your greedy little hole?” He wasn’t going to wait for a response. He gripped the dildo tightly and shoved it farther into the omega’s aching cunt before slapping his pert ass. Tom planned to take the fake cock out anyway so his knot could fully form and release his pent-up cum. Tormenting the little omega was just so amusing. And arousing. The boy’s little cunt twitched and more pseudo cum was released into his tight heat. Tom wondered how much cum could fit into the omega’s womb. Tom whispered an incantation for the dildo’s knot to expand. The omega yowled as the bulge in his stomach became more pronounced. Tom stroked the visible length of the dildo across the boy’s belly as the omega squirmed in distress. He could almost count the ridges on the monstrous toy as it strained against the poor boy’s inner walls.

Tom leaned down and whispered in a honeyed tone. “What’s the magic word, darling? I can easily take this out but I need to hear it from you.” Tom used his foot to press the omega’s face onto the floor in a completely subservient position. Beg, his actions said, and I shall give.

“P-please, alpha! Please take this out and fuck me! Please, I need you inside my pussy!” Harry babbled, tears falling from his eyes and onto the floor. What a good omega he was for Tom. What a sweet, obedient little thing. And Tom owned him entirely.

“Get on the bed so your alpha can fuck you properly.” Tom growled lowly, removing his foot from the back of Harry’s skull.

Harry crawled so Tom had a nice, enticing view of his ass and dripping cunt. He climbed back onto the bed, awaiting the dark-haired alpha’s next move. Tom wasted no time lifting the needy omega onto his lap. He grasped the dildo in one hand and whispered an incantation as he slowly and painstakingly eased it out of Harry’s virgin hole. Harry threw his head back and moaned in sweet relief when the object was finally pulled out of him. Fat beads of slick leaked out of his cunt and onto the expensive sheets.

Tom gazed down at the lovely omegan cunt presented to him. It was still stretched from the previously large intrusion. The lips were red and swollen. Tom played around with the boy’s pussy, running his fingers all over it as the boy in question struggled to stay still. He pinched and rolled and stroked. He dipped a single finger all the way into the omega’s hole and pulled it out covered in slick. He met the omega’s eyes and sucked the boy’s juices off his finger. A delicious taste for a delicious smelling omega. Harry bit his lip until it bled. Tears were still sluggishly trailing down his cheeks. Tom then licked off the blood and tears too, savoring all the fluids he could draw out from his omega.

“Spread your legs for me.” Tom purred. And Harry quickly spread his legs, thinking he was finally going to get fucked. But the ever delightfully devious Tom wasn’t done his teasing quite yet.

Tom rubbed his still thickening cock up the omega’s thighs, marking them as his territory and leaving them slick and wet. He plunged in-between the omega’s legs, right against Harry’s dripping arousal. He closed the boy’s thighs so he could get powerful, harder thrusts, and so the little omega could feel it more intimately. His thrusts brushed Harry’s throbbing cunt lips with each pass.

Harry’s nerves felt like a live wire. He felt every goddamn thrust just outside of the place he most needed the alpha’s cock. The friction was too much. It was the sweetest torture. It was maddening. He clenched his cunt muscles, producing more slick. The slick generously covered the alpha’s cock, just begging him to put it inside. And who was Tom to deny the rapturous, beautiful begging of Harry’s moist cunt?

Tom knew Harry didn’t need any preparation. He picked the boy up and slammed him onto his back with his legs spread over Tom’s broad shoulders. Harry mewled at the manhandling, surprised and aroused at the older wizard’s physical strength.

“Are you ready, my dear omega? Be sure to thank your generous alpha for giving you what you need.” Tom didn’t wait for a response as he lined up his cock and plunged into the omega’s wet heat with a single powerful snap of his hips. Waves of bliss washed over both alpha and omega. It felt so good, so natural for them to be together like this. Like two lost puzzle pieces fitting together. Tom’s dark magic curled possessively over Harry’s body. Tom started to pound into Harry like some great beast.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-,” Harry babbled between Tom’s rough thrusts.

Tom’s singular styled curl shifted and bounced on his forehead with every movement. Harry’s light magic rushed to meet Tom’s. Harry’s shackles shattered. Both opposing magics were intertwined with each other in the most intimate display either wizard had ever experienced. They were completely lost in each other. Green eyes met red in a haze of passion.


	6. Taking His Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more sex yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back!!! Finally.  
> 1\. A huge thanks to everyone who was concerned about my mom and I. My covid test came back negative and my mom made it out of the hospital perfectly ok ! I was super stressed n worried.  
> 2\. Ahhhhhh I'm nearly at 1K kudos!! That was my original goal so I'm so happy and thankful to everyone for liking this train wreck brainchild  
> 3\. I changed some tags and the summary on the fic since I last updated. I'll keep updating the tags as I go. I hope everything is more accurate to my story so far than it was. I was getting tired of people expecting a bold headstrong Harry from the get-go and I realized my tagging/summary was part of the problem. This is also a PWP if that wasn't clear previously. I wanted to prioritize porn over plot. I'm not running a nunnery here. I know a lot of people prioritize plot and perhaps don't reach smut (or even a lil kiss) until chapter 50, which is very admirable, but I'm not blue-balling anyone here. I do love those types of fics too tho! And I do have some plot coming!  
> 4\. Yes I'm guilty as charged for being an inconsistent poster, but you all love the surprise.  
> Next time on CTY: the drugs start to wear off
> 
> I'll use :: this :: to mean words spoken in parseltongue. Won't be doing it often, but I do love it when it's included in fics.

The obscene sounds of their fucking were music to Tom’s ears. The wet squelch of his cock thrusting into Harry’s sweet little pussy, the omega’s delightful moans and mewls, his whines and screams- it all came together to produce a symphony of magical proportions. Tom had never felt so alive. Tom’s fast pace left him nearly breathless, but the thrill of Harry’s magic entwined with his own gave his alpha stamina an undeniable boost. He desired to claim, to own, to devour. The omega squirming in pleasure beneath him reeked like a bitch in heat. Saliva pooled in the alpha’s mouth before he swallowed it down. Tom would not bind himself to a simple omega, no matter how hard his alpha instincts protested.

Harry never knew sex could feel like this. He was on cloud nine. The alpha’s punishing strokes intensified the burning, longing feeling in his loins. Each thrust sent a shivering wave of pleasure up his spine. He felt so full, yet so content. This alpha was the perfect size for Harry. His cock was large for an alpha, but not so big that it was punishing to take. Each movement of the alpha’s dick hit sensitive areas Harry never knew he had. Harry truly felt in that moment that Tom’s cock was made to fit inside him.

The omega’s hot wet cunt swallowed Tom’s cock so perfectly. Tom felt the omega’s walls clinging to his alpha cock desperately, massaging his entire length. The virginal omega wasn’t too tight or too loose. Tom could definitely feel that the overly large dildo had stretched out Harry’s untried pussy, but the omega still felt amazing wrapped around his cock. Tom truly felt in that moment that Harry’s cunt was made to swallow his dick.

The alpha’s magic soothed Harry’s inner omega and simultaneously made him burn more fiercely. The older wizard’s power was immensely intense and utterly arousing. Harry noticed Tom’s scent getting stronger with his own. Knowing he caused such a reaction in his alpha made him preen subconsciously and release more slick. Tom’s cock was absolutely drenched by Harry’s arousal and neither alpha nor omega could be more pleased.

Harry’s magic was a cleansing force for Tom. While it could not drive his darkness away, as Tom was inherently a creature of darkness, it certainly made him feel lighter than air. The light magic was pleasing and comforting in ways he had never experienced before. Lost in the pursuit of pleasure, he had no presence of mind to be alarmed by the omega’s sheer power. It felt good and natural. It felt right.

Tom felt his knot begin to swell and lost himself in the feeling of fucking his omega. Tom was never the type to run his mouth during sex, but he felt compelled to compliment the beautiful young wizard underneath him. The boy was lovely, exquisite, divine…

Unbeknownst to Tom, he was rambling aloud, waxing on about Harry’s extraordinary qualities. If Harry wasn’t blushing before, he surely was then. All of a sudden, sinister sounding hisses spilled from Tom’s lips, dripping like venom from a snake’s open mouth. Harry couldn’t understand a word, but he was entranced by the sibilant language. The omega instinctively knew that alpha was not trying to threaten him. The hisses continued. Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. He looked into the older man’s face in an attempt to read his current intentions. Harry’s heart skipped a beat and what he found there. The alpha’s red eyes belied a warmth, not quite a fondness, but something softer in addition to his enduring lust. It was probably more honest than the alpha had ever looked in his life. Soon enough, Harry’s contented omegan purrs accompanied the sensually soft hisses of his alpha.

Harry mewled as a thumb caressed his nipple. He had played with his chest before, but his nipples had never felt as sensitive as they did when touched by this alpha’s large hands.

Harry watched as the dark-haired alpha continued to fuck him. Beads of sweat trailed down the alpha’s forehead as he kept up his rigorous pace. Harry’s small omega cock was painfully hard. It ached to be released from its cage. Harry whined loudly. He took one of the alpha’s hands and placed it over the cock cage. The alpha’s hand easily covered the entire contraption. The alpha didn’t look like he could be easily swayed by Harry’s pleading eyes or pouty mouth. Harry fully expected his alpha to require something of him before taking the cage off. But by Merlin did he need some relief. 

Tom knew what the omega was trying to do. It certainly wasn’t the young man’s first attempt at begging for some semblance of sexual relief. Letting the omega’s little cock out wouldn’t be a bad idea. The alpha could still control the boy’s orgasm with magic or simply with his own hands. And if the boy did not comply or came at the wrong time, Tom could easily come up with the proper punishment. Perhaps he’d shove his entire fist up the omega’s dripping cunt and watch the poor boy cry. Maybe he’d shove that dildo back in and see just how far the cursed thing could expand. Being forced to take a fake cock after being exposed to Tom’s real one would make the omega explode. Amused by his own dark thoughts, Tom untied the ribbon on cage and muttered a counter spell to release the omega’s pretty little cock.

Harry’s eyelids fluttered as he felt his diminutive cock being freed. The alpha’s hand completely covered his sex. His feelings of arousal grew from being at the mercy the older wizard’s all-encompassing grip. The man’s thumb brushed over his reddened cockhead appraisingly and Harry let out a low whine. 

“Harry dear, it’s adorable that this pitiful excuse for a cock brings you any pleasure at all.” Tom remarked, stroking said dainty cock to hardness between his fingers. “You could never measure up to my alpha cock, hmm? Although I suppose you don’t really need yours for much of anything. You’re much too busy moaning for a big godly cock to get you pregnant.”

Harry gave the alpha a weak glare and puffed up his cheeks cutely. He was smaller than a lot of omegas, but it wasn’t unnatural for omegas to be small in the… endowment department. And in that moment, mental state still affected by his burning desire, he had wanted the alpha’s cock to get him undeniably pregnant. Sober Harry would probably punch Tom in the face for his words, but this wasn’t sober Harry. And sometimes? Even the barely still rational part of the boy’s brain could admit that a little degradation wasn’t exactly a boner killer. His cock stood at full hardness in no time given the alpha’s ministrations. Tom let the omega’s cock go and it flopped onto the boy’s lean stomach. Harry looked Tom reproachfully, beseeching him to continue touching him. His bucked his hips up impatiently while staring into Tom’s eyes.

“Not yet, dear omega. You need to wait for your alpha to knot you first.” Tom chided. 

Tom maintained a viselike grip on the base of the boy’s cock as he continued thrusting his own thickening cock into the boy’s pussy. Harry’s walls dragged across Tom’s dick maddeningly as it grew in size inside of his cunt. Nearing his full girth and feeling significant resistance from the boy’s entrance, Tom thrust inside Harry’s cunt once more with a rough surge of his hips. His full-sized knot entered the green-eyed boy with a wet pop. The dark lord released his first load of many into his omega. He hissed in pleasure, almost delving into parseltongue. Tom and Harry’s magic swirled and danced around each other before merging together around the pair in a thick, potent cloud of intense power. They were one.

Harry’s walls tightened around the alpha’s cock, locking it inside. The first wave of the powerful alpha’s cum acted like a soothing balm cooling the omega’s frenzied lust. He was so full, so whole for the first time in his life. The hot cum coated every inch of Harry’s insides it could reach. And with Tom’s cock being so large, the alpha’s cum could reach deep inside the omega. Tom’s magic seemed to enter Harry’s body along with his essence. Tom’s dark magic lightly caressed the young wizard’s body on the inside and the outside. The omega was filled with nothing but Tom, Tom, Tom.

Harry’s instincts purred at the thought of getting pregnant from the first coupling with his alpha. It was a romantic notion- but something altogether too fanciful for a Tom out of rut or even a sober Harry- who would always be more of a romantic than Tom. If a seed did take root in Harry’s fertile womb, there would be big problems. They weren’t even bonded! But, the alpha and omega pair certainly had a strong magical and sexual connection. Both Tom and Harry felt immensely possessive of each other in the moment. Nothing and no one could have separated them.

Tom released the omega’s painfully erect cock from his iron hold. He took the omega’s face into his hands and cupped his cheeks. “You can cum for me now, darling.” The permission was all Harry needed. Harry’s pussy tightened against Tom’s cock so beautifully as he orgasmed that it wrung a second wave of cum from Tom’s engorged knot. Harry’s own cum covered his belly and chest as he panted heavily, eyes rolling back into his head. My, my, what a pretty sight a properly fucked Harry made.

Tom knew they’d be locked together for a while. As a young and virile alpha, it took his knot longer to subside as his biology was determined to impregnate a mate. Sweat dripped down his form as he gazed at his exhausted omega. Tom wandlessly cast two light cleaning charms. Tom was still clothed. Fucking a partner while clothed was a basic power play, but a power play all the same. Tom finally vanished his clothes. He loomed over Harry in all his sweaty naked glory. He still looked like a god. And Tom knew it.

Harry wearily scanned the alpha’s naked body. The man was stunning, but Harry was nearly too tired to care. Surely the man didn’t want to do much more while they were tied together. They couldn’t move very much without making things painful for both parties. He opened his mouth to voice a complaint but was abruptly cut off by a yawn. The pillows sure were soft.

“Sleep now. You’ll need rest for another round. I won’t tolerate any slacking from you. There will be consequences if you can’t perform later. I will wake you when I require your services again.” Tom stated in a cold, matter-of-fact tone. He absolutely would correct (punish) Harry, and he’d enjoy every minute of it. It made Harry shiver and present his vulnerable throat in a sign of animalistic submission. Harry would have to be a perfect, well-behaved omega for this dangerous, domineering rut-fueled alpha. Harry closed his eyes and let his head rest against the pillows, attempting to succumb to the dark lord's wishes. 

Tom lowered Harry’s legs to the bed. He settled himself against the omega’s slight frame, bracketing him down. The alpha pulled a sheet over their naked bodies. Tom stayed alert, senses on overdrive telling him to protect his vulnerable mate. He listened for any sounds from any of the Knights he had stationed in his home. None of them would enter his private chambers without permission. Tom would kill them on the spot. But Tom’s alpha instincts twitched and growled at having other alphas in their home. Tom knew his feelings were foolish and unfounded. This sense of unease was totally new for the mighty and confident dark lord. Why was he feeling this way? 

Tom paused his paranoid musings to listen to the omega’s breathing, which had not evened out yet. The tempting creature was still awake. Tom pressed more of his weight onto the green-eyed boy. Tom’s lips found the omega’s ear. ::Sleep:: Tom hissed threateningly, tongue laced with the magic of his ancestors. 

Harry opened his eyes and blinked up at Tom sleepily. The boy tugged Tom’s head down so he could nuzzle into the crook of the alpha’s neck. Tom froze. Harry took a whiff of the alpha’s potent pheromones. A pink tongue poked out to lap lazily at Tom’s mating gland. Harry closed his eyes, face tucked under the alpha’s chin, comforted by his alpha’s scent and his taste on his tongue. Soon enough, Harry was peacefully asleep with only Tom to watch over him.


End file.
